sword_of_the_stars_the_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
Status Effects
Always remember: Disease, Radiation and Poison can KILL YOU. The Pit is fraught with various creatures hellbent on ending your life, but the seemingly-endless dungeon has many other dangers. Radioactive fallout, traps which release noxious gasses, viral diseases... to name a few. Most Status effects inflicted on your character will be displayed in the bottom left of your HUD. They are all explained below, but beware of one rule; when your Might reaches 1, usually because of Disease, Radiation or Poison, you die. The game will warn you when such a fate is impending by telling you that you no longer have the appropriate Might to use your Fists. With the introduction of the Mindgames expansion, most ailments which carry a level (Disease, Poison and Radiation) can now reach up to level 10. Characters with low Might now have a bit more time to find a cure or the current floor's Medical bay... if there is one. 'Berserk' Berserk will cause a player to frantically attack anything (be it enemies, doors or containers) in range and reload when need be, potentially wasting precious ammo and durability. When caused to creatures however, they prioritize other creatures or you over devices and containers. Cured by Stimulants & Hum Gums. 'Blind' Being blinded, only your character is visible on your screen. Use the Map, sounds and "floating" information (damage etc) to tell where you are and what's going on. You may only perform manual, tile-targeted attacks while blinded. This status effect is normally inflicted by War Bot grenades and door Traps. Checks Finesse. 'Chemical' This status effect is the result of being caught in the explosion of a Chemical Pod after a failed skill check, and typically causes inventory-damaging acid. 'Choking' Strangler -type enemies (Strangler, Utukku, and Swamp Creature) inflict this ailment with their medium-range bola. Each turn you will take some damage which decreases each time it is incurred. Checks Might to take hold, then once again every damage tick. A successful resist removes the effect. 'Cold' This status effect reduces max movement per turn by 1 and causes your armor to have a 100% chance to lose durability with every attack you take, even if unequipped. Known to be caused by Cryoids, Yetis '''and '''Wendigos. 'Confusion' Confused characters that are issued a move or attack command (including turning) have a chance to simply move or attack elsewhere. Skipping turns with the X key, reloading weapons or using items is safe however. This status effect checks Brains and works on monsters the same way. Can be cured by Candy Eggs, Stimulants and Hum Gum. 'Dark' High-level Radiation side-effect, similar to "Dimmed". Your vision is reduced even further, down to 1 tile. 'Dehydrated' Seeker only. When hydration reaches 0 the Seeker dehydrates. Dehydration causes the seeker to lose 1 hp each turn until hydration is raised above 0. 'Dimmed' Many creatures inflict this by releasing smoke in a large area around them. Ghost Makers combine this effect with potent poison. It reduces your vision to 2 tiles around your character. 'Disease' LETHAL Once infected by a disease, characters must periodically pass a Might '''check to determine if the disease level will worsen, stay the same, or be reduced. If the disease rises to Lvl. 6, you will suffer fixed penalties to all your stats and the frequency of checks increases. At Lvl.9 (Lvl. 4 before Mindgames), unconsciousness might happen and at Lvl.10 your character instantly dies (Lvl. 5 before Mindgames, but only with a failed Disease check). The Terran Med-Kit most classes start with can cure 1 level of disease. Successfuly using the '''Immuno-jolt will completely cure disease of any level on the next turn. 'Dizzy' Dizzy characters will move in unpredictable directions when given a movement command. Usually a very short side-effect of other ailments. 'Fear' Adds 1 movement per turn but all you can do is run** or use items. Your movement is restricted, but you can and should run away from the caster for as long as you can. Caused by Mind Wolves and various other psionic creatures upon line of sight contact, as well as gaseous floor traps. Skipping turn with the'' X key'' is still possible. Cured with Stimulants and prevented with Psi Shield. ' '**Being incapable of moving (cornered, grabbed, etc.) allows you to attack. ' '*** Being trapped between a Trap and mob does not allow you to attack the mob and only disarm the trap, which doesn't work because you're being attacked. Basically a death sentence unless the Fear runs out/ you cure it. 'Fire' Functions similarly to Choking but should be expected from Hiver Warriors and Commanders at medium range. Fire affects anything that can be damaged including doors, furniture and valuable containers. You get a Might check when hit, then another every tick of damage. Fryoids and Fire Traps also cause this. 'Grabbed' Most large-sized creatures with a Claw or Bite '''attack cause this. While grabbed, any attempt at movement (even turning) will immediatly end your turn. Your Might is checked everytime such a creature hits your character (if he is not already grabbed), and once again everytime you damage your aggressor or attempt to move. Many disabling Psionics, grenades and any '''Knockback effect also offer great ways to break a creature's grip. 'Hungry' This status effect becomes active once a character's food bar is at or below 50. It serves mostly as a warning and does not immediately result in any negative effects. 'Madness' Creates illusions of enemies around you, which disapear when hit but can open doors or cost you weapon durability and ammo. Also changes the tooltips on existing Door Traps, and makes you unable to see floor traps. Iillusions only spawn in areas outside your line of sight and do no damage. Caused by door traps. Cured by using Cure in Redaction. Madness will also reduce all of your skills. Cured naturally in 20 turns. 'Near Death' Appears if you have -125 food and your Might and Finesse might be drained by 20 points. If the food bar reaches -175, you die of starvation. 'Pain' Inflicts a -30 penalty to all skills and prevents the use of psionics. Also strips you of any defensive psionic or "buff" active. Inflicted by Whip attacks, which have a range of 2 and are typically used by''' Corrupted Liirs and Mothmans'. Cured with Stimulants. 'Paralyzed' Cannot move or act, leaving you vulnerable for a time. Regularly inflicted by psionic creatures. Your best defense is pre-emptively casting Psi Shield everytime you spot such a creature. Checks Psi Power on cast, and every turn after that. 'Poisoned' '''LETHAL' Once poisoned, characters must periodically pass a Might check to determine if the poison level will stay the same or be reduced. While this is happening, Poison causes damage every completed turn and will randomly drain your stats. To regain any stats lost since the effect began, the Poison must be removed entirely. 'Radiated' LETHAL Radiation is similar to disease in it's effects (stat losses, side-effects, etc.) but deadlier since it can rapidly stack up in combat.. Cures for radiation typically reduce a fixed amount of your radiation counter instead of whole radiation levels. The radiation counter is located on your character screen, just above your primary Stats. Starting at 75 and varying from thereon, every increment of the radiaton counter causes +1 Lvl. of the ailment. It slowly goes down with time. As with Poison, you must fall below the 1st level of radiation to regain any stats lost during the effect. The radiation counter can go up to a maximum of 1000, but Lvl.10 radiation poisoning is reached before that. Lvl.~8-9 Radiation is very likely to end up draining your Might to 1 '''before the effect fades on its own. Low levels of radiation can typically simply be waited out. Checks Might when decreasing over time. Radiation doesn't seem to reduce Brains, but affecting other primary Stats. '''Resting By pressing CTRL+X you start resting. Characters will stop resting if they spot an enemy or come under attack. It will also end after 100 turns (full progress bar), if you press ESC or if you are completely healed. On normal difficulty, non-resting characters will receive +1 or +2 every 10 turns from natural regeneration. Resting will start an additional regeneration process of it's own. Refer to this table for the specifics : *'Note: This table is outdated and was revised; a full rest costs 50 food on every difficulty, and the total healing may not be accurate. Psionic regen is also amplified but the amount depends on Class.' Getting a full, safe rest off is optimal, as the majority of the healing happens towards the last ~7 ticks. ' Also, extra natural healing from equipments like Silver Era Bracers or foods like Energy Drink continue to tick while you rest. 'Slow Usually accompanies other effects such as Stunned, and can be inflicted via door traps. Cuts movement per turn by 50%. If this results in fractionned movement like 1.5, you get 1 move on the first turn then the .5 left carries over to the next turn to give you 2 moves, despite what the move indicator shows. Spores Dealing damage (up to 12 per tick) for some amount of turns, each turn damage is lowering and effect is ended when it's damage probably reached 0. Due to random decrease of damage dealt each turn - spores can last for ~10 turns maximum. Medium to high armor can protect from spores. Spores can damage your armor. Can be caused by M'kkose Family monsters. 'Stunned' When stunned, your skills are all reduced by 50%. Small bots, such as the Maintenance bots, have a small chance of stunning with each attack, so does any "noise pulse"-type attack. Checks Might, and can be cured with Stimulants and Hum Gum. 'Starving' This Status follows Weak and appears if you have -50 food. Your Finesse may be reduced by 20 points and a slow-effect appears. 'Tunnel Vision' This effect can be acquired from using Augmentation Bays and lasts 100 turns. It causes characters to only see in a narrow cone in front of them. Dilligently using CTRL+W,A,S or D to "sweep" your limited vision around and paying attention to creature noises is the best cure, as 100 turns is a lot of lost food if you just wait it out. 'Unconscious' This status effect, which typically checks Might, causes you to skip a few turns, be unable to see what's going on and take increased damage. It can be as short as a single turn or as long as 2 or 3. Cannot be cured and most often inclicted by KO Grenades. Crazed Surgeons also have an attack that can cause unconsciousness. 'Weak' This state follows Hungry and means you are on your last leg. Your character should say something when that happens, and at this point if you do not "eat" your way out of it, you will suffer heavy penalties. Also your Might is drained by 10. 'Wounded' This status is received when your health falls below ~15%. Wounded players will take slightly increased damage and may suffer minor side-effects. Wounded enemies, however, receive moderate accuracy and damage penalties. Some will also have their movement speed reduced. *'Organic '''creatures that are wounded can be identified by their bleeding, identical to your character. *'Mecha''' or '''Cyborg '''creatures will emit electrical sparks. Category:Main Category:Knowledge